More attention is paid on display technology in which thin film transistors are used as control elements and organic light emitting diodes (OLEDs) are used as light emitting elements, since the display technology has advantages of high definition, wide viewing angle, easy achievement of curved and flexible display, and the relevant manufacturers conduct a large amount of researches and developments.
With the application of the organic light emitting diode display, double-sided display is needed in a growing number of occasions. An organic light emitting diode array substrate in a double-sided display in related technology has disadvantages of large thickness and high production cost.